On Again Off Again
by FickleArtist
Summary: So what if Tootie had been born first and Vicky was Timmy's age? Part of my Same Age AU
1. Chapter 1

Everything seemed normal as the seventeen year old brunette rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Outside the birds were happily chirping, announcing that it was a beautiful Sunday morning in which to be alive. Nothing was out of place in his room despite the events of the previous evening which he assumed was the work of his magical godparents. Well, probably just his godmother who'd made it a habit to pop in on him every morning while the family was in Fairyworld for a seemingly never ending visit to Mama Cosma's. There was no doubt in his mind that there would be quite a bit of explaining once the two had a chance to talk.

What would the teen be explaining? The short answer was why he had his on-again-off-again friend in his bed while they were both nude.

Years ago when he was only eight he'd been tricked into calling a babysitter. She turned out to be a sweet, slightly nerdy girl named Tootie. His parents had taken full advantage of the newfound adult time ever since. They hadn't objected when their new babysitter asked if she could bring her younger sister over because her parents were always working and there was no one else to watch the little red head. The hope was that the eight year olds would become friends, as they grew Tootie was just grateful when a half hour went by in which the two weren't at each others' throats. Vicky was a bossy little girl that regularly manipulated her sister into giving her whatever she wanted and bullied the children her own age, and Timmy was the only one who dared to stand up to her. It made for a very volatile relationship.

Growing up with the red head had its ups and downs. Making friends was difficult when the meanest kid at school was always at your house because your parents insisted on calling the babysitter to look after you all night. He'd managed to make a few friends though, a simple minded blonde, a young genius, and a pair of socially awkward outcasts who didn't even fit in with anyone. Problem was that Vicky loved picking on them at school along with her idiot, but intimidating, sidekick Francis. However as they got older the pair of bullies went their separate ways due to differences in bullying tactics. Francis preferred pure violence and intimidation while his leader loved head games, a healthy dose of fear, manipulation, and just enough violence to back up her bark. In short he was a junkyard dog that you knew to stay away from while she was the psycho cat that went from loving, to murderous looks, to scratching, and you never knew which side of her you'd see or what would set her off. On the plus side no one else messed with the little group out of fear of angering the red head.

On the rare occasions the brunette and redhead got along it was usually when Tootie was busy gushing over her boyfriend during a skype date or left them alone 'just for a few minutes' to go meet him. Pranks had become their way of settling any kind of argument and varying the degree of the prank to go along with how mad they were at the other. They even joined forces to prank their babysitter, each others' parents, friends, and once they'd duck taped the doors on Vicky's cheating ex's car shut and taped the car to a pole in the school parking lot. That one had taken a couple weeks of careful planning and a wish that they wouldn't get caught. Movies, concerts, going to the mall, all the things Tootie forced them to do as a group slowly became things the pair did willingly as they got older. His friends hadn't understood why Timmy kept hanging out with her after Tootie stopped having to babysit him until the first time they all went to a concert together.

Chester had called a station to win concert tickets for his favorite country singer but called during the wrong time and won tickets for a band he'd never heard of. A.J., Elmer, and Sanjay had no idea who the band was either. When the blonde asked his best friend as they all walked home the evil redhead had suddenly appeared, having followed them, and announced they were all going. She was a huge fan of the band playing and, though he hadn't admitted to anything more than liking their music at the time, so was Timmy. Being friends with Vicky meant hours of listening to music he normally wouldn't and finding that he liked it as much as she did, sometimes more. To spare his friends the brunette tried to talk her out of it. None of their parents, not even his, would drive them two hours away for a concert and even if one of them could drive and had a car, they wouldn't be allowed to go because the concert was during the week. Not that his words did much to deter her, instead she just smirked and he knew it was over. That smirk meant nothing but trouble. As it turned out she'd taken her driver's test over the weekend and had managed to get her parents to give her Tootie's old car. For the next two weeks he watched his friends beg and plead with her to change her mind or to go without them, but that wasn't going to happen. Since they knew the plan, they could snitch on her so it was either come along or have some secrets exposed at school.

And that was how they'd all ended up crammed into Tootie's old clunker of a car. It was a tiny two door stick shift car that had no AC or radio, the front seat was stuck in the last position it'd been set in, and the passenger seat slide forward and backward if you accelerated or braked too fast. The three back seats were only big enough for two people but somehow his friends had been crammed back there. Being smaller, A.J. and Sanjay had to crouch down on the floor which was terrible for the boy genius who was behind the passenger seat. Timmy was in the passenger seat trying to keep the seat's sliding to a minimum. The two hour car ride was nothing but complaining, Vicky yelling, and eventually her and Chester screaming at each other. By the time they arrived, Vicky swore she was going to make him ride in the trunk; she'd take a piece of the backseat out so he could breath but he'd still be in the trunk. Considering how uncomfortable the ride there had been, A.J. and Sanjay were hoping she'd actually lock the blonde in the trunk so they'd have more room.

A quick bite to eat and some walking around drastically improved everyone's mood. Chester was getting excited about the concert, A.J. wasn't having a panic attack about missing his last class, Sanjay and Elmer weren't worried about getting caught anymore, and Vicky was walking a head of the group singing her favorite song by the band they would soon be listening to.

Suddenly she spun around to look at her friend, "I know you know this song Turner. Come on start singing!"

"How about no."

"Why not Timmy, I'm sure you can sing like an angel." The blonde teased.

Why? Because the song was a one of the few duets the band ever did, and Vicky always made him sing the female part. That was why she wanted him to sing now, it was time for the girl's part and the lyrics were embarrassing. They were the girl describing, in detail, how badly she wanted the guy in a sexual way. Having to sing it in front of her was bad enough, but his friends too? No way in hell.

"You know you love this part."

"No you enjoy making me sing this part."

"Your point?"

"What's the next part of the song about?" A.J. asked innocently.

Chester burst into laughter while everyone else just stared at the genius. Had he been paying attention to the earlier verse he'd have an idea of what was to come.

"Dude seriously? Haven't you been listening?"

Thoroughly embarrassed that he didn't know what was going on, A.J. suggested they head over to where the concert was being held.

Walking back the way they came, Vicky pushed the brunette to make him start walking and as soon as he turned around she jumped onto his back. Instead of falling on his face like his friends thought, Timmy put his arms under her knees and walked off. None of his friends could believe how casually the pair acted about it, as though the redhead girl was always getting piggy back rides from their friend who was just as comfortable with it. What really threw them all off was the laughter coming from the pair as they walked. It was weird to say the least. The friendship between them was weird. One week they'd be ready to kill each other, the next they'd be sitting in the Turner house playing video games all day, and sometimes there were weeks when the two just took a break from being friends, no fights, no anger, they just stopped talking. The cycle just kept repeating in different increments. Fights might last a day, a couple weeks, or months and the same went for times when they were friends.

Smiling to himself, the blonde followed his best friend and yelled for the others to hurry up. Generally thought to be the dumbest of the group, Chester was the only person who thought his best friend and the redhead might one day be more than friends. He believed it was the only way to stop the endless cycle of being friends and hating each other. Fights were just his way of testing the friendship, to see what his friend would do, how the friendship handled the tension, and if it ever changed Vicky's mood after being asked to at least try to be tolerable. She got mad, kind of pouted when Timmy got really pissed off, but usually tried a teensy bit harder to get along with the little gang. Maybe having her around wouldn't be as hell-like as they all feared.

After that his friends put up with the redhead a lot better. They saw that the two got along pretty well and that the bossy teen wasn't so bad, sometimes. Soon they were hanging out as a group at everyone's house (and trailer), playing video games, watching movies, studying, and being dragged to more concerts, this time in the old Turner car Timmy had been given. Speaking of which, yes, Vicky really had locked Chester in the trunk of the car for the ride home. Now it was a year and a half later and things were very different.

So, back to why Timmy was sharing his bed with Vicky. That was a bit difficult to explain since he wasn't really sure how it'd happened. His parents were on a weekend long trip so she'd come over, partially to escape her sister gushing over her upcoming wedding and partially because she missed her friend. About two weeks ago they started arguing which had ended with them screaming at each other over something that was really, really stupid. At least it seemed stupid now that she was facing losing him for good. Next time she saw that bitch Trixie at school there would be hell to pay. Trixie had been why they were mad at each other, again. Actually she was why Vicky had picked started arguing with her friend. It was no secret the preppy, rich girl had become a slut who enjoyed using people. Her latest target was Timmy Turner, the boy whose very existence she ignored until three weeks ago.

Over the years he'd gotten a reputation for being the brains behind some of Vicky's more complex pranks as far as making sure they weren't caught and wouldn't get in too much trouble if they were caught. Of the dozens of pranks they'd pulled on school grounds, they'd been caught once and, thanks to his quick thinking, got off with only a day of detention. So the little bitch had decided to charm her way into his good graces, not that it was too hard charming a teenage boy with a body like her's, to get him to steal files off a teacher's computer and change a couple of grades in the school's system. It was a disaster in the making, a disaster the redhead was determined to stop from happening.

Convincing her friend that nothing was worth being expelled and getting in trouble with the police was harder than she thought. Not that any of this was why he wasn't speaking to her. The fight had started off as yelling that this was the dumbest idea in the history of humanity, that the bimbo wasn't worth the risk, that it was none of her business what he did, and somehow became about how she didn't think he could pull it off. Actually she was confident he could get the files and hack the system, it was the not getting caught part that worried her.

_Some friend you are. If you want me to risk expulsion its fine but the second I do it for someone else its wrong? I'm the reason we've only been caught once so stop acting like you're the only reason we've been able to get away with so much shit. Believe it or not I'm capable of doing this without your help._

She'd stood at the front door for twenty minutes before knocking. Of course he hadn't let her in. Several minutes of knocking later had led to her asking him to just talk to her. When that didn't work she did the one thing she hated having to do more than anything, she begged him to let her in so they could talk. Finally he'd let her inside but he was still pretty pissed. Everything she said only made things worse and she was running out of ideas on how to salvage their friendship when he told her to just leave.

So that was how this messed up friendship ended, with her fumbling for words to apologize and him kicking her out of the house she'd practically been raised in. Something inside her snapped at. Breathing became difficult, tears blurred her vision, and it felt like her heart had disappeared. There was no way things could just end like this, right?

Crying was a sign of weakness and Vicky never showed any signs of weakness. But the tears started flowing and it didn't take long for her to start sobbing. And it scarred the brunette. This wasn't an act, she simply didn't cry, ever. His compassionate side quickly replaced his anger. She thought this was the end of this weird thing between them; truthfully he had too and was ready to give up on trying to be friends. Dammit, why did she have to start crying?

Vicky was prepared to be yelled at, to be told to leave, and even forced out the door. What she wasn't prepared for was to have a pair of arms wrap around her. She hugged him and apologized over and over again through more sobs. Timmy tightened his hold on his friend. Nothing else came to mind to try and calm her, after all dealing with any girl crying is hard enough but when that girl is Vicky, well its hundred times worse. All he knew to do was exactly what they'd been doing for years. One would be there for support while the other sorted everything out on their own. Words had never been useful in their relationship; actions expressed what they were trying to say so much better.

Neither of them knew how long they stood like that. Her sobs stopped after a while and were replaced by sniffling. Had he not still been hugging her tightly she would have pulled away and left. The last thing she wanted was to look at him after all of that. This boy knew her better than anyone but that wouldn't stop him from thinking it had all been fake would it? However she could feel him staring, wanting her to look at him. When she did her eyes were bloodshot and a few last tears made their way down her cheeks. Timmy wiped the tears away.

"Crying doesn't suit you, ya know?"

"Sorry."

"It's – "

"Not for that…I'm sorry for what I said a couple weeks ago, I just – "

"You just don't want to see me get hurt? Or with someone else?"

A blush crept across her cheeks at the last part. That had to be a tease, it had to be. Make-ups were always like this for them, the fight ended as quickly as it started and they were right back to being friends. They'd tease each other for a day or two before returning to their normal routine. However there was an unspoken agreement not to tease each other about certain things, his parents constantly running off, her home life, fears, and until that moment, the possibility of their friendship becoming something more. Normally they both laughed at the idea when a friend or relative said they'd make a better couple than friends but never discussed it in private. So why was he teasing her about it now?

Timmy was equally surprised by what he said. Sure Chester constantly poked fun at him for not manning up and giving it a shot. Lately he'd been calling the pair out on the obvious attraction they had for each other and for being too stubborn to admit it.

_Or as the blonde had put it, "I'm an idiot and even I can see that you two are meant for each other. Seriously, who else is going to put up with you guys besides each other?"_

For Timmy the simple answer was that a friendship was easier to fix than a romantic relationship. Besides why mess with something that works fine? Well, as fine as anything can be when you have two stubborn teens trying to convince the other that they were right. It was always a battle of wills between them. Vicky knew how to manipulate him and he knew how to talk her out of things. In the end it usually came down to who was more determined to have their way. Who would want that in a romantic partner?

Pushing away from him, Vicky crossed her arms and looked away. "Why would I care who you decide to date?"

"Well you do have a habit of scaring any girl that shows any interest –"

"I do not!"

"You do actually."

"Okay then, why would I do that?"

"Because you're not very good at sharing."

"Why should I share what's mine?"

Both of their eyes widened as she put a hand over her mouth. That wasn't what she meant to say! Sure she actually felt that way but she didn't want to share that with him. Yes she'd scared off a couple girls but they were clingy brats who wouldn't have wanted them to continue being friends. There was no way some chick was going to tell her she couldn't be friends with the brunette anymore.

" 'Mine'? "

Now that things had gotten incredibly awkward and their friendship was patched up, Vicky decided to make a quick exit. Not that she got very far. Just as she got the front door open Timmy forced it closed again.

Spinning around to face him, she saw that he was annoyed, and that made her mad, after all she hadn't done anything. "What the hell Turner?"

"We need to talk."

"No, you need to back up so I can go home."

"Vicky –"

"I said back off!"

"Dammit Vicky we're gonna have to talk about this at some point!"

"Talk about what?" This wasn't good, their tempers were flaring up again, so much for patching things up, "there's nothing to talk about?"

"You know that's a lie. A few minutes ago you were sobbing in my arms, then you say I'm your's, and now you're just going to run off?"

"Yeah I am."

Glaring at her Timmy couldn't stop the next words from spilling out of his mouth. "You know, I never thought I'd see the day when you ran off with your tail between your legs like a little bitch."

She slapped him, hard. Then her hands were in his hair and her lips were on his. It was fiery and intense, just like everything else between them. He didn't remember how they got from the front door up to his room, he just knew they'd both lost their shirts when they got there and he had some scratch marks.

So that was what had led to the scene Wanda had walked in on. He vaguely remembered breaking the fish bowl last night and a lamp being thrown across the room for reasons he didn't remember. Now the lamp and bowl were intact on his night stand and two, neatly folded sets of clothes were sitting on his dresser. Embarrassment at having his godmother finding him asleep in bed with a girl never came, instead he just felt content. The redhead was curled up beside him holding the arm he'd wrapped around her. It made him smile knowing they'd finally figured out there were some romantic feelings for one another. They'd even agreed to give it a shot before falling asleep.

He quietly chuckled as he realized everything he'd tried to tell himself should make him not want to date Vicky was what attracted him to her. All her flaws, her temper, her stubbornness, it all made him love her. Life would be certainly be interesting from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

All Sunday the buck toothed brunette made his new girlfriend talk to him about a few things that needed to be cleared up before they went back to school the next day. First off, were they both serious about giving this romantic relationship a shot. Sure they'd agreed to it but given the circumstances that preceded that conversation he wanted to be sure. The redhead's only reply was to glare at him while ignoring the blush spreading across her cheeks. After that he had spent an hour trying to get her to explain why she'd gotten so pissed off about him helping Trixie. That conversation had lasted a long time with both of them listening to why the other chose to what they did. It was the first time they'd talked like this about something other than pranks.

By the time they'd reached an understanding Timmy admitted that it was a stupid, reckless idea that was more about proving he could than actually wanting to help and Vicky, well, she implied she might not have handled the situation very well. She didn't actually say she was in the wrong but that was alright, they both knew what she meant. He promised not to go through with it in exchange for her not making a scene at school. Everyone knew the pair could influence each other; some believed Vicky flat out manipulated him into everything, so it was entirely possible that Trixie would confront the redhead about him deciding not to help her after all. It was always best not to let Vicky get into fights at school, a few days of her fuming were better than the headache of constantly trying to keep her from starting anything.

That left them with one final topic the brunette was determined to talk about before school. How were they going to proceed with this? Would they act like nothing had changed for a couple weeks or just walk into school and say to hell with what anyone thought? Either way there'd be some pretty nasty rumors for a while. Being extremely intimidating wouldn't stop people from saying this was all some sick plot to keep Timmy as her ever willing slave, among other things. Even if she acted as if it wouldn't bother her, he'd worry about her. Just like he always did when rumors about her got particularly bad and he had to come up with ways to lift her spirits that wouldn't make it seem as if he was taking pity on her. She was so freaking annoying about things like that. When would she get it through that thick skull of her's that she could let her defenses down around him any time? Unlike anyone else, he wouldn't judge her for it.

Well Vicky decided to just see how things unfolded to which he agreed. Planning ahead for them was reserved for pranks; everything else was played by ear. Not the best plan but it would have to do.

It was about seven at night by the time they finished talking. Shortly after that he desperately tried, and failed, to stop her from stealing his phone when he called his best friend to give him a heads up about the following day. After all of his annoying hints and blunt statements, they might as well let him gloat about it. Better to let him do so over the phone instead of at school in front of thousands of people, at least then he couldn't make too big a fool of himself. With the redhead leaning on his shoulder to listen in Timmy told Chester the news. When the blonde asked what suddenly changed to make the two finally get together Timmy fought to keep her from telling anything. Sadly he didn't succeed; she stole the phone from him and ran around the house to keep him from retrieving it while she talked to the boy on the other end. Once he finally got the phone back he had to deal with his friend relentlessly teasing him while she smirked at his embarrassment.

When his parents didn't return home he offered to let her stay the night again. Her smirk and suggestive look quickly made him back track and clarify that they would _not_ be repeating last night's events. More teasing followed and he threatened to make her sleep on the couch, which was the most uncomfortable piece of furniture ever built. Not that he could, she'd just go sleep in the guest room or drive herself home. Speaking of which her parents and sister hadn't bothered to call to find out where she was, Tootie probably hadn't even noticed her sister was missing yet. Before they went to bed Timmy made Vicky text her sister just in case the older woman panicked later and called the police or something.

Monday morning was a bit chaotic. Vicky had stolen his homework so she could copy answers to the homework she'd forgotten about to avoid getting chewed out by their English teacher, again, and possibly facing a few days of detention. Making up with her friend had made her forget about it and there was no way she was going to be able to read five chapters before first period to answer the homework herself. However that meant she didn't get a chance to wash her clothes before they needed to leave, so she raided his dresser. It wasn't the first time she'd taken some of his clothes but it would be the first time she took more than a shirt or pair of socks. The outfit she put together was a bit funny looking compared to her normal look of tight jeans and shirts. She'd found a green plaid shirt in his closet, rolled up the sleeves, and put on an old pair of jeans that no longer fit him. He'd had to find a belt for her but as he never used it, it took a while to remember where he'd put it. All in all it wasn't a bad look for her, just different; after all she rarely wore loose clothing. There was a strange feeling of pride at seeing her in his clothes that made him blush.

Finally ready to leave, Timmy picked up her keys from their spot on the couch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well I'm not driving my car to school when I can just ride with you."

"Yeah I figured but I'm driving so you don't need to pick up my keys."

"Too bad I've got the keys so I'm driving." He went outside, quickly followed by the redhead, locked the door, and found her leaning on the driver's side door of her clunker. Sighing, he walked over to her.

"Vicky move."

"Hell no, no one drives my car but me."

Timmy rolled his eyes at her, "You drive mine all the time, so this time I'm gonna drive your car."

"No."

They both stood there arms crossed, trying to make the other back down first. Luckily today was more of a battle of patience than a battle of wills. One more day of being late for first period would land her in ISS for a week so all he had to do was wait for the minutes to tick by. Angry that she wasn't going to win, Vicky growled, opened the car door so it hit him, and crawled into the passenger seat.

"This is the only time you get to drive Sebby." Under her breath he heard her mutter, "I swear if you put a scratch on my car I will skin you alive."

Starting the car the brunette could help but chuckle. "I can't believe you still call it Sebby."

"He's not an it! Besides I'm not going to call him 'Sebastian', not knowing my idiot sister named the damn car after her fiancé."

"Why does it even need a name?"

"…Shut it."

"It's a cute name." He teased.

Vicky hit him for that. Even if the nickname she'd given the car wasn't her style it was still the car's name. As much as she'd wanted to change it, she found she couldn't think of anything better. Not long after receiving the car she called her soon-to-be-brother-in-law Sebby and found out that both he and her sister hated the nickname. So it became the car's new name. Not that she ever called it Sebby in front of anyone but Timmy. She dreaded the day Chester found out what she called her car.

Neither of them said a word on the way to school. Normally he'd pull into the parking lot about the same time she did and would park next to her. The few days he didn't it was because one of the guys picked him up when he was short on gas money. They'd never gone to school in the same vehicle before so there was no telling what kind of reaction the rest of the school would have. Though they'd probably be more curious about why _he_ was driving the car that she refused to let anyone else so much as behind the wheel.

Pulling into her usual parking spot, Timmy turned off the car and looked at her. Ever the confident person Vicky shrugged before getting out of the car. Well, he was nervous enough for both of them. Following her lead he got out of the car. Someone actually gasped when they both got out of the clunker. Poorly concealed whispers quickly followed. Ignoring everyone else, the redhead leaned over the top of her car with her hand outstretched, palm up, waiting to be given her keys back. Instead he put them in his pocket which made her frown. With a playful smile he crossed his arms on the roof of the car and leaned towards her. Being so quiet wasn't normal for them but today they didn't feel like teasing each other or joking, or at times yelling.

They were waiting for the rest of their misfit band of friends to get there. A sudden yell was the only warning the brunette got before a blonde teen tackled him to the ground. There was some yelling and laughing as the pair got back to their feet while the others walked up to the clunker. A.J., Elmer, and Sanjay were confused as to why their friend drove the girl to school but they did know that the two were now together. Chester asked why his best friend had driven the clunker but the bell rang to signal that it was time to go to class. Not that it fazed the blonde, he continued to pester the pair until Vicky began to shove him towards the school building with the others in toe.

As soon as they were inside a very unwelcomed person approached the group, Trixie.

"Hey Timmy," she purred, "so, like, would you like to hang out after school, just the two of us?"

"Sorry, I've already got plans." Even though he couldn't see the redhead standing behind him, he knew whatever disgusted look had been on her face when the girl walked up was now replaced with a smug expression. How'd he know? Trixie was looking at Vicky over his shoulder, frowning.

"But you said we could talk this week." She pouted.

"Actually," he watched as an annoyed Vicky walked off, more to keep her temper in check than because she wanted to get away from the other girl. His friends left too, needing to go to their lockers before class started. "I'm not going to be able to help you anymore."

"Why? You were so willing to help me Friday."

Trying to come up with an excuse that didn't end up making the rest of his high school life miserable was difficult. Trixie took the opportunity to sweeten the deal.

Moving closer to him so she could whisper without being overheard, Trixie gave him a seductive smile, "what if I agree to do whatever you want? Maybe we could work out a long term arrangement after you help me out so I can show you my appreciation."

Unfazed, he took a few steps back and attempted to walk around her but Trixie grabbed his wrist.

"She got to you didn't she? Timmy, you don't have to listen to her all the time, everyone knows she's just using you because she can't do anything herself."

That ticked him off. Vicky was a lot of things, but if she was going to use someone to benefit herself she didn't hide it. Anyone who didn't realize it was simply an idiot.

"It was my choice, no one made up my mind for me."

"I understand why you think like that but everyone's seen the relationship you two have, if you can call it that. You don't need her as a friend, she's a manipulative bitch. You don't have to put up with any of this fighting, making up, and being 'friends' thing."

Like he hadn't heard that from the guys for years, but he'd never taken it to heart since no one else got to see her with her defenses down. More than once he'd realized that was a terrible excuse that probably just proved everyone else right. Choosing to ignore it all they'd continued to be friends and were now 'something' more. Something was the only word to describe it since neither really knew how it would work and that this relationship would make or break their nine year long friendship (okay so not all nine years were as friends but it was close enough). Either it worked or they finally went their separate ways for good.

Even if she did have a point, which he didn't think she did, bad mouthing his friends pissed him off more than anything. With no other real relationships in his life, the newest one aside, his friendships meant the world to him.

"Don't _ever_ call her that again."

She gave him a skeptical look, "a bitch?"

"No, she's a bitch. An annoying, infuriating bitch that makes life hell sometimes but she isn't a manipulative bitch." At least not in the way Trixie was implying.

"Aw, I'm touched you think of me that way."

Standing behind them was Vicky, a little smirk on her face, one hand on her hip, and the other holding a couple books and a notebook. Used to hearing negative comments about herself, Trixie's words didn't really bother her.

To keep from looking intimidated by the redhead, Trixie stood up taller with her arms crossed. "I was just talking to Timmy about –"

"About you trying to get him into a shit load of trouble so you can improve your grades? Yeah I know all about it."

"He told you?!" that was shocking.

"Of course he did, we're friends aren't we?"

Scoffing, Trixie rolled her eyes, "you sure don't act like friends."

The smirk on Vicky's face turned into a sincere smile as she exchanged a look with her friend. "you're right, we aren't friends anymore."

He felt his face heat up as he blushed. People were hanging around to figure out what the most desirable girl in school wanted with the misfit brunette. Once Vicky showed up they all knew they were in for a treat.

"Great! So how about you leave us in peace."

A few people snickered at Trixie's remark. Either she hadn't seen the look between the two teens or she was simply an idiot. Most people leaned towards her being stupid.

"Not too bright is she? But they say good looks can get you far, especially if you have loose morals."

"Vicky." Never before had he used that tone at school, just when it was them and the gang. It was his behave-yourself/don't-be-so-bitchy tone.

The warning bell rang. Not wanting to be late for first period, again, because of the redhead, Timmy took her books and pushed his friend back the way she came. Last thing he needed was for her to start a cat fight. Surprisingly she didn't object to being led away but she wasn't too happy about him taking her books when she was perfectly capable of carrying them.

"I thought you two weren't friends anymore!"

Idiot.

Timmy used his free hand to hold her's and couldn't help but chuckle when she bumped her shoulder into his. It wasn't so much her being affectionate, but showing everyone that they were an item. Timmy Turner was her's and every other girl needed to back off or face her wrath. All the whispers and shouts down the halls were ignored, save one. Trixie yelled something down the hall and Vicky's response was to flip her the bird without so much as glancing back.

The rest of the day would be interesting to say the least. There wasn't a doubt in his mind Chester would gloat about having known it would happen all along. A.J. and the others would be apprehensive about it given how his friendship with Vicky had worked, which was understandable. However it did feel like there was less tension since she came to his house a couple days ago but maybe that was just a temporary thing while they adjusted. Well it wasn't like they weren't used to having to put in a lot of effort to make things work. But hopefully this time thing would be a little bit easier.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again Vicky dragged her boyfriend and his best friend to a concert, this time on a weekend. Chester was sitting in the backseat leaning in between the front seats so he could pester the brunette driving the car. Despite being told she'd never let him drive her car again, Timmy had driven her around quite a lot lately. She didn't mind really, it was just keeping up appearances that made her get upset when he took her keys. The blonde was talking about a couple girls that had openly flirted with them when they stopped to grab some food while they waited for Vicky to pick them up. All his friend's attempts to get him to shut up made no difference. His girlfriend was sitting quietly in the passenger seat but he knew she was fuming. Anger practically radiated off of her. Ever since they'd started dating a few months ago she'd gotten even more possessive than when they were friends. Sure she'd always been that way and he'd dealt with it but in the past couple weeks she'd gotten unbearable about it. It was only if other girls got too close to him and it was really pissing him off. In public she acted more like she owned him than that they were dating. At first he thought it was just a phase she'd eventually get over, that is until he looked back on her other relationships and couldn't remember her acting like this with any of them.

This wasn't something he wanted to deal with while trapped in a car with her and his best friend. After all the blonde tended to piss her off more often than the two got along. At this rate either he was going to shout at his friend or his girlfriend was going to unleash all of her anger at once. There was no way for him to win.

"So the one with lip ring asked Timmy if he wanted to hang out later but he told her we were going to the concert. Dude did you see her face when you told her you were taking your girlfriend? That girl was so into you." Had he not added that last part it might have soothed her anger just a little.

"Chester please shut up."

"Why man?"

_ Because you're digging my grave you freaking idiot! You know how she gets about these things. _

"Yeah why should he? Afraid he'll say something he shouldn't?" The redhead growled.

Dammit she was beyond pissed. Her voice dripped with venom. Neither of the boys said a word, both afraid of making things worse. Chester sat back in his seat, leaving his friend to do damage control. Again he found himself in a no win situation; if he stayed quiet she'd just get angrier but if he tried to calm her down she'd get mad at him. He was going to kill Chester for this.

"There's nothing he'd going to say that I'm afraid of, I just know how you get when other girls hit on me." He kept his voice as neutral as possible in hopes it would help somehow.

Turning to look at him, "what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

With a quick glance in the rearview mirror to give his friend a look begging him to stay quiet Timmy took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be pretty. Chester stared out the back window.

"You know what it means, you've gotten real possessive of me lately."

"I am _not_ possessive."

Now his temper was starting to flare up, "yes you are. Every time a girl is overly friendly to me you get jealous and possessive."

"Fuck you, I'm not some clingy bitch who gets jealous when other girls talk to you."

Clingy, no, she had never been clingy in her life. Jealousy was a different story.

"I didn't say you were clingy, I said you get jealous easily."

"I don't get jealous, least of all because some random bitch flirts with you."

Forget temper flaring; now he was as pissed as she was. What the hell was her problem?

"Yes you do! I go up and talk to some other girl and you pout until I walk away. Now you're jealous because some random girl flirted with me. Why the hell are you so sensitive about me talking to other girls? It's like you don't trust me to be faithful. I don't know what you think is going to happen if I talk to another girl but you have to stop getting so damn jealous because its pissing me off."

A string of expletives from both of them followed until the redhead made him pull over, get in the back seat with his friend, and drove the rest of the way to the concert. Tensions were high for the remainder of the ride and Chester kept giving his friend apologetic looks.

When they got there Vicky gave Chester his and Timmy's tickets and walked off into the crowd. Now it was Chester's turn to do damage control which wasn't hard since the brunette was already calming down. They talked about the best way to get the redhead to stop running off every time she saw them walking towards her. After a while Chester went to talk to her on his own, it was risky but it was also their best chance of getting her to listen. Besides neither of them wanted to be left in another city because she drove off without them. More than once Timmy had, had to call one of his friends, mainly Chester, to come get him after an argument with Vicky had resulted in her leaving him stranded. Sometimes she turned around to get him but normally he had to wait for a friend. That hadn't happened since they began dating but that didn't mean it couldn't. So he was left there to hope his best friend could get her to listen.

Vicky watched the blonde start walking towards her while her boyfriend stayed put. Even though she'd managed to disappear in the crowd a few times she never went so far away that she couldn't see them. Yeah she'd gotten a little jealous lately, it wasn't like she hadn't noticed. Okay so she denied it at first but over the past few days she realized she was being a bit ridiculous. Really could anyone blame her? Timmy was sweet when he wanted to be, understanding, and had a lot of patience. He had to have a lot of patience to put up with her all the time. It was understandable that other girls would flirt with him, he was a good person and pretty good looking but that didn't mean she was okay with it. She wasn't worried he'd cheat or anything but she was afraid he'd meet some girl that he liked better than her. That was why she got jealous so much. It wasn't fair to him that she got so angry or that she blew up at him in the car but she didn't like admitting that she was wrong. Why she was so stubborn she'd never know. Maybe later she'd say she was sorry or at least try to be better about getting jealous.

Nervously the blonde approached her; probably worried she'd yell at him next. However right now she didn't feel like yelling at him, even if he deserved it. Right now she just wanted to make up with her boyfriend. Her jealousy wasn't something to be proud of but she only felt that way because she cared about this relationship more than the others. Old boyfriends hadn't meant nearly as much to her as Timmy did. Reluctantly she spoke to the blonde about the fight in the car. Had he not been Timmy's best friend she might have confided in him a bit more about why she was so jealous lately but there was no way he'd keep his trap shut long enough for her to talk to Timmy about it first. Still at least she could get a sense of what the brunette was thinking. Luckily he was quicker to forgive, always had been, so she followed Chester back to where he was waiting.

Timmy pulled her into a hug and told her he was sorry for being a jerk. All she could do was give him a look that said she was sorry and would try to be better. For the moment it was enough and they could enjoy the down time before the concert. The concert itself was amazing. Since the first concert the redhead had dragged him to, Chester had become a fan of the band so they were all singing at the top of their lungs during the whole show. Well, the blonde didn't join in on the song that he'd deemed Vicky and Timmy's, the one that she made him sing the female part. They were going to make fun of him on the way home.

None of them were in a hurry to leave after the concert; after all it would be a nightmare o get out of the parking lot for a while. Not to mention they'd have to find Chester after he disappeared with some girl. He'd show up again eventually so the others weren't worried. Timmy and Vicky had found a booth that was still selling food and drinks so they'd bought some food to pass the time. Someone was playing music on a radio not too far away. He'd gone to find out what they were playing while she went to buy a drink. It turned out to be one of the band's albums. The guy playing it talked to Timmy for a few minutes before the buck toothed teen made his way back to the last place he'd seen his girlfriend.

She was leaning against the side of a building that sold concessions, sipping from the cup she'd bought from the booth. Sometimes he wondered if she knew how gorgeous she was, even in her old jeans and a tank top. Noticing him watching, she smirked at him before winking at him. Yeah, she definitely knew.

Once he joined her she offered to share her drink then laughed when he choked on it, not realizing it was alcohol. One of them had to drive home so he refused anymore. They watched a group of people gather around the radio blasting music to dance. Giving her boyfriend a suggestive smile she left him her drink and went to join in. He couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned against the building to watch. She definitely knew how to dance.

His phone rang and it turned out to be Chester asking where they were. The parking lot was pretty empty according to him. There was a hint of sadness in his voice, probably from the girl turning him down or something. Motioning to his girlfriend that they should leave he assured his friend that they'd be at the car in a few minutes. Hanging up the phone he saw some older, college guy talking to Vicky. Patiently he waited for her to get done talking but even though she tried to walk away the guy seemed determined to keep her attention. She was starting to get annoyed with the guy so she pointed to Timmy. The guy looked at him, scoffed, and said something to her.

_ Asshole._

While his temper was nothing compared to her's, Timmy's was a lot easier to fire up all at once. It didn't happen often but when it did he went from calm to raging bull in seconds. Right now was one of those rare times.

Seeing his girlfriend laugh at something the guy said didn't help. If this is what jealousy felt like then he wouldn't be so harsh on Vicky next time. This feeling was making him irrationally angry and he hated it.

Whoever the guy was, he was doing everything he could to keep Vicky from looking over at Timmy. When he grabbed her wrist to keep her from walking off Timmy couldn't stand by anymore. He went over to them and shoved the guy away from his girlfriend.

"What the hell little man?" The guy's words were slurred.

"Touch my girlfriend again and I'll kick your ass."

"Timmy," she sounded worried, when his temper got like this their roles were reversed. Vicky was the one trying to calm him down when he was like this. "Timmy come on let's go, Chester's waiting on us."

Chuckling the guy looked at the brunette, "Chester? Who's that, your boyfriend little man?"

Trying to pull her boyfriend away from the drunk was difficult. He was bigger than she was but thankfully not mad enough to focus solely on whatever set him off. When she pushed him backwards he started backing up. As long as she got them far enough apart before this guy made things worse things would be alright.

"Aw don't leave babe, come on you don't want this kid. Not when you could have a real man." Reaching out he pulled her into a hug.

Elbowing him in the ribs Vicky steered Timmy away to keep him from going after the drunk. They only made it a few feet before the idiot opened his mouth.

"You stupid bitch!"

The redhead didn't bother to prevent what happened next, it was going to happen one way or another anyway.

Despite being the smaller of the two, Timmy punched the guy as hard as he could in the face. Watching the guy fall on his ass was very satisfying.

"Call her that again and I'll fucking kill you."

This time nothing prevented them from walking towards the parking lot. Halfway there his temper had simmered down. Feeling it was now safe to tease him, Vicky hooked her arm in his.

"Someone was jealous."

"Shut it."

"So you can complain about me being jealous but I can't? At least when I'm jealous I'm not violent."

Blushing a little, Timmy didn't say anything. Okay so they were both jealous people who were protective, and a _little_ possessive, of each other. Her preferred tactic was to intimidate the other person while he was, well if what just happened was any indication of things to come, violent.

"Aw, look who's embarrassed."

"More like ashamed, hate getting like that."

"Hey," turning his face to her's, "nothing to be ashamed of about what you did. Thanks for coming to my rescue." She pressed her lips to his. Feeling him relax, Vicky pulled back so she could put her head on his shoulder.

Getting back to the car they found a very unhappy Chester sporting a black eye. Turns out the girl he'd vanished with had a boyfriend. Timmy drove them all home in silence. His best friend was sleeping in the back seat and Vicky was dozing off in the passenger seat.

So they were both jealous, maybe that was just the way they both worked. Hadn't he always hated seeing her with her other boyfriends? He threatened one of them and beaten another. Not that she knew that, yet. Vicky could look after herself so he didn't really help her out unless he felt there was a serious need for him to do so. The guy at the concert she could have taken care of on her own but Timmy was protective of her. Rarely did he ever have to act on it but now he could understand her recent behavior. He'd learned more about her during the few months they'd been dating than the nine years they'd known each other. If only there was a way to do that without some sort of fight breaking out.

Oh well, they were used to fighting. A fight had finally brought them together so he couldn't complain too much. Even on the days that made him wonder how he put up with her, he wouldn't change a thing about her for the world. Vicky was straightforward, truly cared for the people lucky (or unlucky depending on your point of view) close to her, always ready to help a friend when it mattered, had a great sense of humor, and could be nice when she wanted to be. Neither of them had actually said the 'L' word yet but Timmy was sure he loved her. Some crazy, bizarre form of love, but love nonetheless. Those rare tender moments they shared like earlier made him think she loved him too. He guessed he'd have to wait for her to say it to know for sure. Looking over at her sleeping in her seat he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

He'd tell her tomorrow.


End file.
